


Inked Memories

by SilentAcid



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 1859s being awkward losers, Gen, I write too much fluff though, M/M, mentions of and implied sex at one point but it doesn't go further than that, set 6YL, silly symbolism is cool, tattoo headcanons are fun, there's also swearing because with Gokudera you just can't avoid that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAcid/pseuds/SilentAcid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gokudera thought he couldn't be more surprised than when Hibari dragged him to a tattoo studio. Turns out eventually that he couldn't be more wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inked Memories

The first one was a surprise.  
  
It was his 20th birthday and he was supposed to spend the evening with his hell of a boyfriend, what he honestly looked forward to - it's been a good while since they were on an actual date or even spent some time together, so a change from that was very welcomed.  
  
But Hibari was acting just weird, even for him.  
  
From the moment they met he didn't say anything and he hardly even looked at him, he just grabbed his wrist - not even his hand, Gokudera noted bitterly - and started dragging him somewhere.  
  
It wasn't hard to figure out he probably just had something planned for them and he was either embarrassed or frustrated because of it - or both - but he still was kinda upset that he didn't even greet him properly.  
  
One would think that after being in relationship with Hibari for so long, he would get used to things like that - but he just couldn't.  
  
What he did learn by now though, was to not make a scene in moments like this, if he didn't want to deal with his boyfriend being gravely offended for the entire incoming week, or even longer - and really, on his birthday that was the last thing he wanted.  
  
At least he didn't get to ponder over their destination nor Hibari's apparent embarrassement or frustration, as soon enough the other man stopped - albeit so abruptly that he nearly bumped into his back, not noticing that at first.  
  
It took him only a moment to register where he was dragged and it instantly explained his boyfriend's odd behaviour as well as this sorta uneasy and rather conflicted look on his face.  
  
"Kyoya..." he started cautiously, watching Hibari closely - he noticed him glancing in his direction briefly, so he decided to continue. "Why did you take me to a tattoo studio...?"  
  
Then there was a short moment of silence and the other male finally turned to look at him properly - and he looked at him as if he'd just asked about something endlessly stupid.  
  
"Weren't you really insistent on getting one?"  
  
Gokudera opened his mouth as if he was going to reply but didn't say anything in the end, he just gaped at his boyfriend in disbelief and confusion for a moment, every once in a while just shooting perplexed glances at the studio in front of them.  
  
"I thought you didn't like tattoos," he said finally, his voice a bit too accusatory even for his own liking. He was afraid he could regret that in the span of less than a few seconds.  
  
Hibari rolled his eyes at that; the expression on his face was saying clearly that he was trying really hard to not choke his partner here and now for this apparent flood of stupidity - Gokudera didn't omit to make a mental comment that the only person capable of following Hibari's logic without asking questions was Hibari himself.  
  
He was pretty sure his boyfriend was damn well aware of these thoughts.  
  
"In fact I do not like them," the older male affirmed, visibly irritated. "And I appreciate you care about my opinion on the subject."  
  
He sighed softly, closing his eyes and finally letting go of Gokudera's wrist - the latter actually forgot he was still holding it. After a short while he cracked his eyes open again, but instead of looking back at his lover he looked straight ahead.  
  
"But I don't want the fact that I don't like something stopping you from doing something you really want."  
  
Gokudera blinked slowly a few times, trying to process the information. It ought to be expected that Hibari will continue to be confusing to an extent and he was honestly glad that since they started dating he learned to read between the lines of what he was saying, otherwise he'd hardly ever understand what that devil meant.  
  
"So... you want me to get one... because you don't like them...?" he asked finally, rather hesitantly, as he continued to watch the other closely. Much to his relief, Hibari soon nodded in response.  
  
"You're confusing as fuck, Kyoya," he sighed, shaking his head lightly.  
  
The Cloud Guardian just gave him a confused look, he was obviously frustrated too. This frown of his was surely concerning, Gokudera couldn't tell anymore whether he was actually mad at him or just really, really done.  
  
"You were the one who said we need to learn to compromise," Hibari replied finally and the Storm Guardian could swear he huffed at the end of the sentence - but it did actually explain a lot.  
  
He'd never expect Hibari to be the one to make the first step on that though, but he'd be damned if it wasn't the best declaration of how much he cared that he could get. And also of how serious he was about them.  
  
Gokudera sighed again, but even so he couldn't stop himself from smiling. He walked closer to his hell of a boyfriend and took both of his hands in his, squeezing them gently.  
  
"I love you too," he whispered, just looking straight into Hibari's eyes - he scowled instantly, but nonetheless leaned up to peck his lips briefly and Gokudera could be finally sure that he wasn't mad.  
  
And also that he got the message right.  
  
Later on, on the party held for him by the rest of the Vongola - no matter how much he didn't want to, they just wouldn't let him go without one - he was showing off a Vongola crest on his shoulder.  


* * *

  
  
The second one was a secret.  
  
He got it done roughly a month after the first one, this time it was a simple staff with some notes on the inner side of his forearm.  
And somehow it happened that he forgot to inform Hibari about the fact.  
  
It wasn't even that he was afraid of his reaction, he did have his approval already after all and he was probably aware Gokudera wasn't the type to stick to just one tattoo - the truth was he simply forgot he should've brought that up eventually.  
  
Honestly speaking though, whenever he couldn't see it, he actually kept forgetting that he had another one; it was really painfully likely Hibari wouldn't find out about it until he'd drag him to bed again, simply because he wouldn't remember to at least mention it.  
  
Except he had a habit of grabbing his arms or wrists whenever he wanted his attention instead of voicing it. And damn, was his hold firm.  
When he did it this time, Gokudera cursed maybe a little bit too loudly and winced, what instantly got Hibari alarmed - no wonder, he was a moron with no common sense, who was constantly getting himself hurt and hardly ever told his boyfriend about his injuries.  
  
It was almost ridiculous how relieved the Cloud Guardian looked upon seeing a tattoo instead of a wound after he pulled his sleeve up.

For a while he just stared at the design on his arm without saying a word, as if deciding what he actually thought about it. His face as stern and unfazed as always, he inspected the marking for a good few minutes before finally he let go of his arm, just nodding.  
  
"I expected something more obnoxious from you. I have to admit I'm impressed," he said matter-of-factly; the impassive tone of his voice only made Gokudera snort.  
  
"You've been dating me for three years now, I was sure you'd know me better," he replied somewhat teasingly and Hibari only glared at him. The Storm Guardian laughed softly and just leaned down to kiss him.  
  
Not being knocked down the second he did that he already knew that the glare was merely an answer to his teasing and not a threat - and if he'd still have doubts, Hibari returning the kiss would definitely clear all of them.  
  
In all honesty though, in his personal opinion it was pretty obnoxious nonetheless. But his boyfriend didn't know what was the meaning of the notes - and if he'd know, Gokudera was pretty sure he'd actually love it.  
  
He didn't want just some random notes, he wanted it to have a meaning - so a song that was bringing up memories, one that he strongly related to something essential that happened in his life. Coming up with a good idea for that was a real pain in the ass.  
  
He considered using one of the songs he learned with his mother but he dropped the idea eventually, he didn't want it to bring only bitter memories. And he wanted it to pertain to the Vongola in some way, the Guardians in particular...  
  
He was glad he was alone when he came up with the idea of using Namimori Middle Anthem, because he really didn't want anyone to hear that hysterical laugh of his.  
  
It was in fact perfect though, as annoying as this stupid song was, it really did remind him of the best moments in his life, the place where he met his beloved boss, his stupid best friend... and apparently the love of his life. The place where they became a team, a family.  
  
He hesitated initially for quite a long time, but finally he decided to go for it.  
  
He was curious as to how Hibari would react to discovering the notes on his arm were the beginning of his favourite song, but he wasn't going to just tell him.  


* * *

  
  
The third one was a birthday gift of sorts.  
  
The idea came up one night, when they were lying in bed after a rather intense session; Hibari's fingers were absently tracing the outline of the Vongola crest on his shoulder - he grew to really like his tattoos, Gokudera noticed, he was touching them whenever he could.

And since he got them their sex life improved even more.  
  
If these hints weren't enough of a proof, the question he asked then was a rather straight-forward confirmation.  
  
"Would you get my name tattooed?"  
  
He was so shocked by the question that he just laughed, but eventually he came to a conclusion that even if it didn't catch him off guard, he would've laughed anyway, the idea was sorta ridiculous, if not borderline stupid.  
  
"No way in hell," he replied, shaking his head. "The last thing I need is to be signed. Basically everyone knows I'm taken anyway, I give off that sort of aura apparently."  
  
"No. You're just an unpleasant asshole that no one would want to hit on." Hibari's voice was so bitter that he actually felt kinda bad for refusing in such a way.  
  
Tattooing names wasn't really a good idea, but he could've been nicer about that at least.  
  
But the thought of getting a tattoo stricly relating to Hibari was rather appealing, he had to admit. He'd just rather be a little more subtle about it, but eventually he decided that he's in fact going for it.  
  
The design ended up a bit elaborate and it took its sweet time, and in all honesty it was a pain to avoid sleeping with Hibari through all the time of preparation - he wanted it to remain a secret so he could surprise his hell of a boyfriend on his next birthday. It helped a little that Tsuna agreed to help him out and was assigning their duties in a way so that they wouldn't meet very often through these weeks.  
  
In the end it was almost entirely healed by the beginning of the May, just how planned.  
  
He was lucky enough that Hibari was home when he came back from his last trip and he reacted all too easily when he hugged him from behind and kissed his neck.  
  
He didn't even notice how and when he landed with his back pressed against a wall, his tie disappeared somewhere and Hibari was already removing his jacket.  
  
It's been ages since he's been kissed and bitten so roughly, so agressively; it wasn't hard to tell how deprived Hibari got through this time of forced separation.  
  
But he was sure it would be worth it.  
  
Hibari stopped unbuttoning his shirt abruptly once he caught a glimpse of ink on his skin, he looked at Gokudera questioningly - he just turned his head away and he'd swear he never was blushing so madly before.  
  
The Cloud Guardian hesitated for a moment, but eventually he continued with undoing his shirt; once he got it open completely he pushed the fabric aside, exposing his lover's chest - and he just gasped.  
  
For a moment he just stared, as in disbelief, at the picture over Gokudera's heart - a flying skylark. The motive and the placement had him simply stunned, it took him a minute or two before he could rise his hand and trace his fingers over the edges of the image.  
  
"Sometimes I can't believe how much of a sap you are, Hayato," he whispered finally, leaning closer as he rested both his hands on his chest.  
  
Gokudera couldn't help but smirk.  
  
"I liked the idea, but your _name_ would be too pretentious. This was close enough," he replied, his arms slipping around Hibari's waist. He'd swear he heard him purr. "Starting with today we're off duty for two weeks and in two days we're going to Italy. _Happy birthday, Kyoya_."  
  
Hibari made a pleased noise and nipped at his neck gently, his hands slowly moved over Gokudera's chest. He panted softly, involuntarily tightening his grip around the smaller male, it really was too long wasn't it?  
  
"I should've known you were scheming something for the occassion... Why in two days if we're off from today, I wonder?" he asked; before giving any sort of answer, the Storm Guardian started fumbling with the obi of his yukata, it wasn't until he got rid of it that he spoke up.  
  
"Keeping this thing a secret from you required to have us separated for quite a long time... I'm sure we both need some quality catching up."  
  
"... Agreed. I need to bite you to death."  


* * *

  
  
The fourth one wasn't his.  
  
He was sent on an undercover infiltration mission which ended up dragging on for longer than it probably would normally - no wonder, he wasn't the best suited man for this kind of tasks, he was honestly shocked when he was assigned to that but he went on with it. And he preferred to be more cautious than fuck it up because he overlooked some stupid detail.  
  
By the time he was done, he had enough of everything and he truly hoped he will never have to see any of these guys again, he grew to really hate Rizzo Famiglia through these few months and he swore to blow up any and all members he'd happen to encounter from the moment he left their headquarter.  
  
He was so worn out by all of this that he didn't even go to the Tenth to give him his report, he just headed straight back home. The report could wait and he really wanted to just take a shower and hide in his stupid boyfriend's arms for the rest of the day.  
  
When he entered the house, he could hear the all too familiar set of sounds - Hibari was preparing tea, apparently.  
  
And not just preparing, mind you, he was making an entire show with the ceremony, and that could mean one of two things - he was either pissed off or anxious. Either way, he needed to calm down.  
  
Gokudera entered the room cautiously and rather slowly, but when Hibari didn't even glance up from the utensils after he appeared he relaxed a bit. He wasn't mad and that was surely consoling - but now he was worried about what could get him so nervous.  
  
He sat _seiza_ across from him and just watched in silence; he knew better than to talk when Hibari was trying to ease his nerves.  
  
He still didn't speak when the Cloud Guardian finished preparing the tea and set the chawan in front of him, he only bowed his head lightly - when he straightened up and their eyes met for a moment, he got another hint of what was going on.  
  
This kind of hesitation and anticipation in his stare could only mean one thing - it was related to Gokudera somehow.  
  
The Storm Guardian frowned but still didn't say a word, he just picked up the tea bowl and, rotating it properly beforehand, took a sip of the tea. He hesitated for a moment longer, but eventually, after lowering the chawan, he finally spoke up.  
  
"Why the hell are you so nervous?"  
  
Hibari looked at him briefly and Gokudera was sure he was attempting to glare, but the nerves made the attempt a very failed one.  
  
"It's trivial,"  he replied after a moment, closing his eyes; the Storm Guardian took a deep breath to calm himself down so that he wouldn't smack his head with the tea bowl he was still holding.  
  
"I'm not asking how big is the reason. I'm asking _what_ is the reason."  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
He had a feeling deep breaths were about to stop working in a moment.  
  
"Okay, you don't want to tell me, point taken," he sighed, rubbing his temples at he set the chawan back down. "At least tell me if there's anything I can do to help?"  
  
The silence that fell after that lasted a good few minutes and he just watched Hibari closely, waiting for the slightest change in his expression or posture.  
  
The tension made it feel like ages passed before the Cloud Guardian cracked his eyes open and replied, his voice so quiet it was barely audible.  
  
" _Come here._ "  
  
Gokudera didn't need to be told twice, he instantly shuffled closer to Hibari and, kneeling behind him, wrapped his arms around him tightly.  
  
"You really missed me that much?" he whispered, pushing the collar of Hibari's yukata aside a bit, so that he could kiss his shoulder - not to tease, provoke or initiate anything, it was just a casual, tender kiss... and maybe a way to check how tense exactly his lover was.  
  
He forgot to register that though, as he spotted something dark on Hibari's chest under the kimono; at the first glance it looked suspiciously alike to the markings he bore since the last September, but considering it was Hibari there was no way...  
  
Unless...  
  
"Kyoya..." he spoke up cautiously, one of his hands slipping up and resting over the other's heart - he was all too pleased noticing his heartbeat accelerated slightly. "What do you have here, hmm?"  
  
"See for yourself," Hibari just huffed in response, turning his head away.  
  
Gokudera complied without a word and tugged the top of his yukata open - only to gasp in shock as he did so.  
  
This fucker really had gotten a tattoo.  
  
A falcon, not only in the same spot, but also in the same style as his skylark.  
  
"Why falcon?" he whispered into his ear. He had a pretty well idea of why, but he wanted to hear it from him.  
  
" _Because your name would be too pretentious and this is close enough_." Hibari's voice was so jaded as he mocked what Gokudera said to him months ago, it was ridiculous, he loved it.  
  
"And falcons prey on skylarks. So it's fitting, isn't it?"  
  
_Oh._  
  
That he didn't expect.  
  
For a long while he just stared at the picture of the falcon utterly shocked, he simply couldn't believe that _Hibari Kyoya_ just openly admitted to being _his_ prey. It was so surreal - but it really did happen, right?  
  
He noticed Hibari turned his head back and was now glancing at him; he made an incoherent noise and buried his face in his shoulder.  
  
"God damn it, Kyoya."  
  
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> So, for the "falcons prey on skylarks" part  
> I'm pretty sure everyone knows that Hibari's last name (雲雀) means indeed skylark  
> Less common knowledge is that Gokudera's given name contains the kanji for falcon (隼)  
> And falcons do in fact prey on small birds, including skylarks  
> And I honestly have no idea how was I the first one to notice that symbolism


End file.
